An Auburn Summer
by EllaJournal
Summary: Previously A Story of Awesomeness. It has been a seriously long time since I've updated, but I'm getting back into the swing of things now! After a terrible misunderstanding breaks Sabrina and Puck apart, they finally meet up again in the most unlikely of ways.


**Hello, my lovely readers! It's been so long! I'm so sorry to all of you that waited for me all these years, and I know that it's been forever since I've updated. Hopefully I can at least assuage you by letting you know that I do plan to update both stories that I started two years ago, as well as perform some much- needed edits on my work. I'm still not sure whether I will be able to update _regularly_ , but I will try my best to update as much as possible given my schedule.**

 **Those of you who have read A Story of Awesomeness before will probably already know everything that happens in the next five chapters, as they will just be edited versions of my previous work. Obviously I will try to enter _new_ chapters as soon as possible, so please wait patiently while I continue posting old chapters for any new readers who have never seen this story before. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up by the end of the week.**

 **Thank you so much!**

* * *

A deathly scream whipped around the household, echoed through the hallways, and bounded down the stairs. It awoke those still deep in slumber, and made the people who were already awake jump out of their pants. Granny, who had had the misfortune of holding a full cup of coffee when the shout had occurred, could only sigh at the newly- made puddle of liquid spreading across the kitchen linoleum and await the arrival of two of her _very_ excitable grandchildren.

Sure enough, the mischievous tinkling bells of laughter alerted her to the presence of Puck, who had no doubt been the cause of such an impromptu outburst, and a flash of yellow hair- Sabrina, probably- dashed through the upstairs hallway towards the sound. "Puck!" Her eldest granddaughter screeched. "I'm going to KILL you!"

"Oh dear," Granny Relda mumbled, stooping down to clean up her mess. "I just can't _wait_ to see what that poor boy did this time."

Suddenly, the boy in question slid down the stairwell in a streak of dirt and scum, followed close behind by Sabrina, her face red as a tomato and her hands balled into tight fists.

Granny leapt from the kitchen as they barreled past, catching them both before they could go any further. "What in the world is going on, you two?!" She cried, though by now such a phrase could almost be considered her personal mantra.

Sabrina struggled angrily, glaring at Puck with fire in her eyes. " _I'll_ tell you what happened! This nincompoop of a fart-head took it way too far, _that's_ what happened!"

Puck sniggered gleefully. "Oh, is _that_ what caused that screech this morning? I thought for sure it was because you had finally looked in a mirror that wasn't broken and got scared by your own reflection!"

"You _butt-face_!"

And so began the tirade of word war.

"Ugly."

"Gasbag."

"Bump on a log."

"Stupid puny junk face."

"Doodiebutt."

"Stinkbug."

"Queen of Freaks."

"Dark Lord of Butterflies."

"Why you little…"

Once again, Granny Relda pushed between the two. "That is quite enough! Now, Sabrina. Why don't you tell me what Puck did to you this time?"

Sabrina turned to her grandmother, appealing to her empathy. You could practically see her anger spilling from her ears. "Granny Relda, he always picks the absolute _worst_ times to pull pranks! We're just coming back to school from spring break, and he went and sewed together ever sleeve and pant leg I own! As if that's not enough, he dipped them in buttermilk and corn starch, too. _Buttermilk and cornstarch!_ What am I supposed to wear to school?" She fumed.

Behind the old woman, Puck sniggered. "Well, looks like you're in a stitch, aren't you, Grimm?" He burst into laughter, rolling on the floor at his ridiculous pun. "Get it?" He wheezed. "Stitched?" And promptly collapsed into another fit of giggles.

Sabrina growled dangerously and pushed past her grandmother. "I'm going to rip you to shreds, fairy boy!"

By this time, Puck was off the floor and running, already halfway back up the stairs. "Gotta catch me first, Grimm!" He shouted over his shoulder, still snickering gleefully at his terrible joke.

It took all of Granny Relda's strength to keep the angry girl from crushing Puck into oblivion.

"Well, this just won't do," She sighed when Sabrina had finally managed to calm down. "I can't just let you go back to school in your pajamas, and you certainly won't be able to wear Daphne's clothes." She eyed Sabrina warily. "Puck's clothes might fit, though-"

The girl's eyes bulged. "WHAT?! No _way_ am I wearing that nincompoop's filthy rags. I'd prefer _anything_ \- and by that I mean literally _anything-_ to that."

Granny Relda tilted her head up thoughtfully. "Well," she conceded. "I suppose there's one other thing that might fit you. You won't like it though."

Sabrina grimaced. "I suddenly have a really bad feeling about this…"

* * *

"I hate this."

"I just washed one of Puck's hoodies if you want to change, _liebling_."

"...Nevermind. This outfit is spectacular."Sabrina grimaced while staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I look like a demented doll."

Granny Relda smiled down at her granddaughter. "I think it looks quite fetching on you, _liebling_. And of course it will only be for a day; I'll be sure to have all of your clothes fixed and washed by the time you get home, alright?"

Sabrina groaned, glancing down once more at the clothing Granny Relda had given her. It was a light blue dress, most likely made when Granny had been Sabrina's age, and was all lace and ribbons and bows. Lace was on the sleeves, the hem, and bodice, and every inch of fabric that wasn't covered in lace was covered in bows and ribbons.

It was positively disgusting, but still a lot better than her other options.

Still grumbling, face burning with embarrassment, Sabrina made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Daphne, who had finally woken up and was now stuffing her face with bright orange pancakes that smelled suspiciously like chicken soup, took one look at her older sister and squealed in delight. "Omigosh! You look adorable! I could just dunk you in my coffee!" Her face lit up. "You're ADUNKABLE!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, pulling her hair into a ponytail and sitting down at the breakfast table to force down yet another of Granny's strange culinary disasters.

* * *

Puck peeked down the stairwell into the kitchen, curious as to what Granny Relda had come up with for Sabrina to wear. He bet it was something super embarrassing, like one of Daphne's tutus or some random clown suit she'd found in the attic. Maybe- and here he had to stiffle a laugh- maybe Grimm had even been forced to wear one of _his-_

His eyes bugged out of their sockets, having finally caught sight of Sabrina.

 _Oh_.

He hadn't expected this. This hadn't been in the plan! ... Well, not that there had really been that much of a plan, but- he shook his head, attempting to clear it. If there _had_ been a plan, this would most certainly _not_ have been in it! He couldn't decide whether to laugh at Sabrina's horribly uncomfortable expression or gawk in awe at how perfectly the blue of the dress matched her eyes. At any rate, he definitely couldn't risk going downstairs and making a fool of himself. He was the Trickster King, dammit, and he would more likely stab himself through the heart than admit to himself that Sabrina looked pretty.

Embarrassed and ashamed at his cowardice, Puck quickly slunk back to his room to hide until it was time to walk to school.

* * *

Sabrina thought she saw somebody out of the corner of her eye dash down the hall, but when she looked again, nobody was there.

 _Oh well_ , she thought to herself. _It's better that way. If Puck did come down, it would just be that much longer that I'd have to deal with him laughing at me._

* * *

 **Whew! First chapter finished and edited! Again, I would just like to thank everybody who has been waiting for updates, and I hope that, even if this isn't exactly an _update_ update, it will at least give you faith that I will be updating in the future! Ciao! ^3^** _  
_

 **~ Ella**


End file.
